Tangled: Rise of the Guardians
by Kira503
Summary: What if Jack became a Guardian right after he became Jack Frost? And If Rapunzel never escaped the tower with Flynn Ryder? What if the Moon decided to tie their fate together? Pitch is back. And he's made Rapunzels Mother an accomplice. Pitch is determined to use The Sun Flowers magic to destroy the Guardians. But will Jack and Rapunzel say otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

**So, well I'm not a good writer, I think i've got the potential. Just not experienced. So the story could still not be mature enough to be a decent story. But i'll try! Hope you guys like It!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The new beginning**

**100 yrs ago**,

An old woman raced through the woods, looking back to see if no one was following. She ran and ran holding something or somebody close to her chest.

She ran into somewhere she knew was there behind a curtain of vines. She pulled them aside and ran into the clearing were a waterfall a pond and a big tower took up its room. She ran towards the tower and pulled on a door revealing a staircase which she followed up into the tower. It had a kitchen, a staircase that led to the second floor and a window looking into the outside.

Sniffles were heard as she held the small person. She tugged on the blanket revealing a baby with green eyes and long blond hair. "Shh,shh, shh, hush down my dear." she rocked the baby back and forth.

The old woman walked upwards on to the staircase, walked through a curtain. And led herself inside a bedroom, walking up to a bed and placing the baby on the fluffy surface. She grabbed a strand of hair and began to caress it and sang,

"Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt.  
Change the Fates' design.  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine. . .

What once was mine."

The old woman slowly turned younger, much younger than her age. As the blonde baby's hair glowed as she sang. The old woman no longer was old, but young with rejuvenated hair, fair skin, and better posture. Once she finished, the child's hair seized to glow.

She turned to a mirror behind her to see she was young again. She squealed loudly and twirled to get a good look at her self. She liked what she saw and Squealed once again, causing the child to muffle and cry.

She picked up the infant and held her in her arms. Rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, shh, shh, my dear. Welcome to you new home. My precious new little flower"

* * *

**100 yrs later**

"Guardians,today I have united us all to discuss a case we've failed to finish for decades, that is Agetha Lilith" Santa Clause said in front of the four Guardians in front of him. The Easter Bunny, Sand man, Tooth fairy, and the one and only Jack Frost.

"What you finally figured out what oils she's been using?" The E. Bunny Joked. causing the others to laugh.

"I bet she's snuck into the North pole to steal those protein drinks Santa makes for himself. To impress his Jolly big self" Jack butted in as well.

"Oh C'mon Jack, If you were her wouldn't you want to be Immortal as well" The tooth fairy asked. Followed by a nod from the Sand man.

"Tooth, I'd like to answer that. But if you haven't noticed, I'm Immortal! So I really don't have a response on that."

"Enough! Do you want to hear what I'ma about to say or not?" Santa exclaimed. They all nodded and quieted down.

"You are all aware of the story about the Sun Flower, are you not?" They all nodded.

"Of course mate! How it has magical powers that can heal any wound and some other stuff. And how it was given to drink to the queen; to save her from dying while pregnant." E. Bunny stated. The hint of excitment in his tone did not go unnoticed.

"And how the powers of the flower were passed on to the child! Who cannot know the story of The Lost Princess? It's been told for over a Hundred years." The tooth fairy smiled with amazement.

"Tooth, you're forgetting the part where she was kidnapped and never seen again. What does The Lost Princess have to do with Agetha?" Jack faced Santa with curiosity.

Santa frowned and took a seat on his red cushioned chair. "I've found out that Agetha, was the Kidnapper of the child. And she's been using the power of the Sun Flower for her own selfishness. And if she is to proceed with her deeds. The magic of the sun flower will turn black. And become very dangerous."

Sand man began to form shapes with his sand. Making Agetha and an arrow pointing towards her.

"No, I don't believe she knows, but I doubt she'll give up the princess."

"The princess has been alive for all this time?" E. Bunny asked.

"From what it seems the Flower made her Immortal." Santa responded.

"What will we do?" Tooth fairy hovered over santa.

"Were are getting her back. I've invited Agetha for some Hot chocolate. Jack you'll follow her home. And you'll hide until Agetha leaves. Once she's gone you'll take capture the princess and return to the North pole."

"What? Why me? Why cant the kangaroo do it?" Jack exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a kangaroo?" E. Bunny grabbed Jack by the collar.

"That's enough! Jack your suitable for the job because you are sneakier, and you can freeze Agetha if she comes and finds you and attacks. Plus you're the Guardian who brings joy, the girl might need it" Santa explained.

"Agetha should be getting here by now so leave. Jack wait outside and make your presence unknown."

"Yeah, yeah. . ." Jack lazily slumped his cane over his shoulder.

As he exited the workshop. He saw a dark haired young woman skip towards the main entrance only to be recieved by Santa himself. "So have you finally decided to make me Ms. Clause!" Agetha giggled. Santa awkwardly laughed and led her inside.

"I guess I won't be the only one suffering after all." Jack smirked as he found a nice place to sit and waited for Agetha.

* * *

(A/N:) I've changed rapunzels mothers name because i thought it fitted her. And i haven't written a story for a while so it's like i'm a rookie. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really happy to see I got some reviews. Which means I'm eligible to continue. So here's the second chapter, and If it all goes well I'll start with the third.**

**Chapter 2: Who Are You? And How Did You Find Me?**

Agetha ran towards the tower, skipping and singing in the cold night. "Oh Rapunzel! Let down you Ha-ir!" She looked up the window and long strands of hair fell downwards to the ground. She wrapped it around her foot and was slowly lifted up.

She got to the top and climbed into the window finding her Rapunzel out of breath. "Welcome home mother!" Rapunzel hugged Agetha with all her might, caused her Mother to gasp for air.

"Hello my darling! How was you day?"

"Oh just the same like always, In here bored out of my mind." She laughed weakly.

"Okay honey, well go to bed. Mommy is tired and needs to leave early in the morning. But first will you sing to me!" Rapunzel nodded and pulled out a chair and stool. She let's her mother sit first and she follows.

"Flower Gleam and Glow. . ."

* * *

Jack watched the tower from the cliff he hid from. He saw candle light illuminate the inside and saw shadows walk back and forth and later dim along with the light.

"They must be asleep?" He neared the window and heard no activity from the inside. He sighed and floated inside and looked at his surroundings.

'_It looks normal around here _'

He stepped foot on the ground and picked up a few things. A chess board, books, pencils, paintbrushes? He looked around and saw no canvas.

'_What's the point of paintbrushes without any canvas? _'

Jack place it down and kept looking around and out of mere coincidence he looks up to see the ceiling and walls surrounded by beautiful paintings. It almost looked surreal.

He floated upwards and looked at each painting. Smiling through the process.

"This Lost Princess character is quite the artist."

He left the tower and waited till morning.

* * *

"Rapunzel dear I'm leaving." she whispered into Rapunzel's ear. She slept soundly, her hands tucked underneath her cheek.

Agetha grabbed her basket and led her self down the staircase. Locking the door behind her. Once she was at the bottom she sealed the doorway with rocks and logs.

* * *

Jack woke up with the feeling of Sun rays shining on his face. He yawned and stretched lifting himself up from the rock he slept on.

He floated down towards the tower only to hear a soft yet sweet voice.

"7 am the usual morning line up,  
Start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean.  
Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up.  
Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15

And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three.  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery.  
I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically,  
Just wonder when will my life begin. . . "

He peered in and saw the back of a girl. With long blonde hair that literally was long enough to be made into a rug.

"Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper maché, a bit of ballet and chess.  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch  
Take a climb, sew a dress

And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere  
Then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair,  
Stuck in the same place I've always been.  
And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering when will my life begin."

She pivoted across the tower, towards the window. Which Jack quickly hid, backing against the wall. Only a few feet away. He saw her peek out the window, revealing her beautiful baby face, big green eyes, and lovely smile.

Jack could of sworn, him Jack Frost!

Was blushing from this girls appearance.

"Tomorrow night,  
The lights will appear,  
Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
What is it like out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go...

She walked back inside, not knowing a certain guardian was right behind her.

* * *

"Do you think mother will finally take me, Pascal?" I asked the small gecko standing on my shoulder.

Pascal nodded and smiled at me.

"I've watched the lights for years, it's only fair she says yes. right?"

I know Mother doesn't believe I'm capable to take care of my self. But the lights are calling to me. I walked towards the mural i'd painted yeas ago. I asked mother so many times, but I never managed to convince her.

But the lights are calling ME! Only Me! And I'll finally be able to answer.

"I will go. . ." I whispered.

"You sure about that?"

I quickly turned and tried to look for the voice. A thief?

"Over here."

I turned to the window and ran towards it. My head peeked out the window and looked around me.

"Who's there?"

I heard someone chuckling.

"Behind you. . ."

I paused. 'Behind me?'

Slowly I turned. And what I thought was a horrible, big, grouchy, thief, Which oddly had the voice of a boy. Was the most beautiful person I've had ever seen. Blue eyes, White hair, pearly white teeth.

"Hello Princess!" He smiled.

I smiled back and he landed on the floor. Walking towards me. He stopped mere inches away from me.

* * *

"Santa do you think Jack will be alright?" Tooth asked.

"Yes I'm sure! Jack is strong, and he'll do just fine." Santa grabbed the another block of ice from the stack he had behind him.

"Not that, I know he's capable."

"Then what is it you're so worried about?"

"Him," She frowned.

"Then what is it?"

He stopped what he was doing and he motioned Tooth to take a seat. She sat on the nearby chair, and looked up towards Santa.

"What if the Princess falls in love with him? Or worse, He falls in love with her." Her eyebrows scrounged up.

"How is that a probl-" Santa laughed noticing his mistake. "Of course, I forgot! You fancy him!"

She gasped and blushed a dark shade of red.

"Tooth, whatever happens. Know that were there fo you. And Jack would be missing out on a great woman." he assured her. Causing her to smile warmly at the figure she's seen as a father.

"Thank you"

* * *

Jack Frost was currently running or flying away from a ballistics Rapunzel, and her weapon. A frying pan.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" she screamed.

"PUT THE FRYING PAN DOWN FIRST!"

"SO YOU CAN CAPTURE ME AND SELL MY HAIR! NO WAY IN HELL WILL I LET YOU DO THAT!"

"YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO IRRITATE ME GIRL!"

"SAYS THE ONE WHO BROKE INTO MY HOME!" she replied.

'_Fuck this!_' He flew above her and froze the floor beneath her. She slid across the room and almost fell on her but when a pair of strong arms caught her.

"My name is Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. And I've come to help you! Where leaving to the north pole!"

'_He's insane. A complete Lunatic_' she thought. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. He had a tight grip on her. She had to escape!

"Now let's go-"

He was stopped by Rapunzel as she swung with all her might. Leaving a half conscious Jack on the floor.

'_Of course, how did I forget she still had the damn Frying Pan?_' was his last thought as he completely fell unconscious.

* * *

**Well that's all I've written. I don't like it as much, but I'll work really hard on the next one. And I'll have plenty of time since spring break is next week for me. But please have patience. I Hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

(Jack P.O.V)

Why do I see stars? Why Is my head spinning? And why am I restrained by hair?

"So you're awake I see," the princess stood in front of me, holding the frying pan close to my neck. "-now care to explain why you invaded my home?"

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked. was that an accent,t british? Scottish, maybe?

"Talking like how?"

"Alike the way I speak to you at this precise moment, Princess." I responded.

"I am not!"

"Well of course you are Princess, I've just heard you,"

"No! Why are you talking like that? And why do you keep calling me Princess?" She held the frying pan high ready to attack.

"Because,"

"Tell me!"

She stepped closer, our faces meer inches apart.

"TELL ME!" her nose pressed upon mine.

"Make me," I smirked.

* * *

(Rapunzel's P.O.V)

"Make me," he smirked. His pink lips spread. His white glowing teeth emerged, his cerulean blue eyes twinkling, his tousled white hair. His beautiful face taunting me, creating a jittery feeling inside of me. What is this?

"I-I-I, You-, Ugh!" BAM! I swung the frying pan as hard as i could. The metal connecting with his head. Slight breaths was the last thing that came from him.

Damn! I hope I didn't kill him. I sighed and carefully unwrapped my hair of him. If I wanted answers, I'd have to treat him well.

I tried my best to pull him up the stairs towards my room. I laid him in bed and managed to take of his satchel. But when i held the satchel in my hands, something inside it began to glow. "EEP!" i shrieked. but quickly covered my mouth hoping i didn't wake him up.

Should I see what's inside? But I'll be invading his privacy? But He Invaded my home, so i guess we'd be even? NO NO! Rapunzel don't do it.

But before my mind responded my body did, and my hands were already opening the satchel.

A capsule was inside it, it was gold with light colors surrounding it. It began to glow again causing me to drop it. then a sudden flash appeared.

And i was somewhere else.

_I was in a room, but not my room somebody else's. I heard voice and I turned around. There in the center of the room. There were people, surrounding a bed were a beautiful woman lay. She looked gravely Ill. _

_"Is it done yet?" i heard someone say._

_"Coming" said another._

_A woman was mixing to what was a gorgeous golden flower with water. Once she was done she poured it into a cup. and gave it to the beautiful woman. I noticed she had a big belly. Was she Pregnant?_

_After she drank it, her skin was gaining some color. And she was able to move was okay!_

And then I was somewhere else again.

_It was a baby room, with toys and books and a crib. Then i saw the beautiful woman again. She was standing next to a handsome man. And they both wore crowns! Were they Royal?_

_In her arms was a beautiful baby_ _girl with long blonde hair and big green eyes. She reminds me of me somehow. I watch them share a family moment and i felt tears rising. I didn't know why? But i just felt like crying._

Then it happened again.

_But now I was outside on a balcony. I saw them again and they came outside out of the great big doors. And the approached a lantern. A Lantern?_

_The woman held the child and the man lit up the lantern. and they all lifted it to the air followed by more lanterns. Hundreds of them, coming from every corner of the land._

_"For you my dear," The man and woman said._

_My tears seeped out of me. Are these the lights I've waited to see in my entire life. Are these the lights that had tormented me to seek out for them._

And I was back in the baby's room.

_The lights were gone and it was dark with the doors to the balcony open. The baby lay sleeping soundly inside her crib. All you could hear was the sounds of the night. And suddenly a cloaked figure came from the outside and walked towards the child._

"The Bab-" _I couldn't talk. I tried to move, but i couldn't do also. _

_Oh No!?_

_Then I heard . . ._

_"__Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine."

_That voice?_

_Her golden hair glowed so powerfully it almost blinded me. The cloaked figure pulled out a blade from its pocket._

_'No,' I thought horrified. Was it going to kill her._

_But it didn't, it cut a strand of hair only causing it lose its color. The figure gasped. It stood still for a moment. Then it reached for the child._

_The Man and Woman came into the room. And saw the cloaked figure with the baby. It ran to the balcony and ready to jump. The wind blew off its hood, revealing it's face. _

Mother?!. . .

And I was back in my room, with a uncoincious Jack frost laying in my bed.

Oh dear god, and I screamed.

* * *

(Jack's P.O.V)

I woke to the sound of screaming. The princess was kneeling on the floor. Her eyes were full of tears and she was hugging herself rocking back and forth. I saw her staring at something. I looked across the room and saw her Memory capsule. SHIT!

I climbed off the bed and hurried to hug her. She held on to my hoodie and sobbed immensely. "Please! Tell me what's going on!" she pleaded.

"Shh shh, calm down. Everything is going to be alright!" I unconsciously kissed her forehead. I picked her up in my arms and placed her on the bed. I kneeled to the side and grabbed her hand. "Calm Down. . ."

"Please," She sobbed. "Tell me!"

And i did.

I told her the whole story of the Lost Princess. And tried to calm her down in the process.

"So Agetha, She isn't who i thought she was? She isn't my Mom." she cried.

"No she isn't"

"Then what I saw was me, I'm the lost princess who was separated from her parents!"

"I'm afraid so."

"What do I do now' I obviously can't stay with her!? So Now What?"

"Come with me to the north pole, You'll be safe there!" I replied.

"With what purpose, Jack Frost? Do i have any. I don't have a family and I'm all alone in this world, this world I know nothing of!"

"If that's what your worried about, then I'll be your family."

"What? What do you mean?" she asked confused. Her green eyes stared at me with such pain, my heart for some odd reason began to sank.

"I'll protect you, I'll be the shoulder you'll need. And I'll somehow be the warmth you'll need.I'll be everything to you"

"Really? Do you promise!?"

"I Jack Frost give you my word, Princess"

She smiled and wiped away her tears. She rapidly hugged and giggled.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she finally asked.

I guess I wondered about that too. Was it because she is all alone like I was, Because she was torn away from her family by fate. The man on the Moon?.

"Well, maybe because you remind me of myself. And i got somebody to help me. And i want to help you."

She hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"So is that a yes?"

She pulled away and smiled. "Yes Jack, I do."

"Then let's go. . ."

* * *

**(A/N:) Sorry i took a while to update, but i had so much Homework stacked up. I couldn't find time to do so. hopefully I'll update sooner. OH! And i really would like some advice from You all. I'm inexperienced and I'd Love The HELP!. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm glad I got some really good feedback. Thanks to Hatefullover for scolding me! I Needed that. And Thanks for all the tips! I've been watching too many Korean dramas and i finally decided to sit down and type the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flowers and the Lanterns**

(Rapunzel's P.O.V**)**

It's been hours and all i've seen is grass, tree, bushes, his back, and more grass. Im so bored and staring at his back isn't going to make it better.

"Um, Jack?"

"What is it?" He respondes not facing me.

"How far is the North Pole exactly?"

He turns around and quickly brings me into his grasp. "Shh! Don't make any noise."

I look up, his beautiful face searching for something. He wasnt warm like mother was, but that would explain why he was called Jack Frost.

"Sorry about this." he looked down on me. His Cerulean eyes causing me to blush.

"Huh, wait why are you apolo- Ahh!" he pushes me into a bush.

"Jack Frost! Oh my what brings you here!"

I sit up and peek from behind the Bush, their she is Mother Agetha!

"I was at the Kingdom just a few miles from here, I like to play with the children there." He explanis trying to avoid any other questions.

"Oh really, "

"Uh, yeah. So were you headed?"

"Home."

"You live around here?" he said trying to escape suspicion.

"Somewhat, goodbye Jack i have a kitten to attend to."

Once she was out of sight Rapunzel emerged from the bush.

"Uh Jack? I think I'm that kitten she was talking about."

"Yeah I Know, Agetha doesn't seem like an animal person." He grabs hold of her waist. I Guess we can portal out of here. he thought. "Let's go"

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Jack left, and I am seriously hoping that nothing bad will happen to him. I don't know how he'll be in any trouble but it's a gut feeling I have. Enough Tooth you can't doubt his abilities.

"I Hope your okay Jack."

* * *

"Here we are," Jack says he releases me and I Look around. Wait, where are we? This is not the North Pole. "Isn't it suppoese to be cold. And elves instead of People.?"

"Rapunzel, Welcome to The Kingdom! And inside await the Lanterns My Lady" He Smiles.

I walk in and I look around me. Everything is so amazing.

"Hello! Miss!" I hear a voice, but from where. "Down Here!"

Three little girl were looking up at me with glowing eyes.

"You have REALLY REALLY Long Hair!" I smiled at them only to cause them to giggle.

"Hello little ladies, It seems to me you want to play with her hair." Jack appeared from behind me holding a basket of flowers. "Do you mind Rapunzel?"

"Of course not, go ahead girls" The laughed and one of them took me by the hand and led me to a fountain. We sat and they glady braided my hair and told me stories about their daily Lives.

"When do the Lanterns start Jack?"

"At Nightfall be patient Princess, All good things come to those who wait." I smiled and i swore Jack blushed red?. Weird since he doesn't produce any heat whatsoever.

"Princess? You're a Princess?" One of the girls asked.

"Well, Um. . ." I didn't know how to respond since I was supposse to be dead a century ago.

"She is to me little lady!" Jack responded smiling, causing the girls to blush and any other woman passing by. I frowned. 'What are they looking at?'

"Is she your Girlfriend? Um,"

"It's Jack, and yes she is!"

I look up quickly! "WHAT!?"

"Were done! But we have to go now! We need to get ready for the Lantern cermony! Bye Jack, By Miss!" and they left.

"Why would you tell them I'm your girlfriend!?" I asked him blushing madly.

He chuckled and handed me an Apple. "What so bad about being my girlfriend? Plus I was only teasing them!"

"Hmph!" I turned around and started walking away with my 10 ft braid. Blushing but smiling at the same time.

* * *

**(Authors Note: Well it's short but i got stuck. I'm going camping this weekend, but i'm taking a notepad hoping to get some inspiration from nature.**

**Till next time!)**


End file.
